This invention relates to a portable electronic device for curative stimulation of the body.
It has become known for some time that treatment with electric or electomagnetic pulses is beneficial, in the medical field, to patients afflicted by either after-intervention traumas, atrophy, numbness, or other pains as due, for example, to ischemia or continued neuralgia, cervical ache, etc.
For this type of treatment, highly sophisticated and expensive electronic apparata have been developed and are available commercially which have generally proved satisfactory.
However, they are not devoid of problems, the main problem being that such apparata are not in general portable, thereby the patient is to go to a laboratory for application, while they can only be operated by highly skilled personnel.